


does it?

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	does it?

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

> does it make you afraid that those things that used to scare so much to keep you in boundary, is no longer scary anymore?

—bel, 02/07/17 06:52 pm


End file.
